We Have Eternity
by Cenobite of Steel 83
Summary: AU. Set some time after Hellbound. Kirsty willingly opens the Lament Configuration and gives herself to Hell shortly following a brutal attack which left her once tough spirit shattered. The Hell Prince longs to show her the ways of pleasure and pain now he has her in his grasp, but gradually finds himself distracted by her vulnerability...Pinsty. ON HIATUS


_**Author Introduction:** Please enjoy this whimsical little plot bunny I thought I'd write up and post. It's kind of a 'blank canvas' fic, and while I do have a vague idea of where I'm taking the plot, I don't have a particular set plan. I have always wanted to write something like this, so I really want to carry on with it. It's going to be difficult, but I'm just going to run with it. There is a possible trigger warning, so please take care whilst reading. I've set this some time after Hellbound and Hell on Earth. All the other films following on from those in the franchise didn't happen in this 'verse, especially not Hellseeker so Kirsty's smarmy husband Trevor will not appear. ;) This may take some time to update, so please bear with me. :) Enjoy. - Laura _

* * *

**We Have Eternity**

Prologue

When the great bell tolled in the Labyrinth, Xipe knew that it was Kirsty who had unsealed the schism. He could _feel_ her, he could _smell_ her...her lust, her desires, her agonies... _her._

"At last." the Prince of Pain murmured with a pleased rumble, a complacent smile twitching the corners of his pale lips as he willed himself to Earth, to his most anticipated and wanted prize.

But he sensed she was not quite herself. Her desires were still there, but there was something other, something that made her soul cry out for him.

When he finally arrived, he was pleased to see he had been right; Kirsty Cotton had summoned them. But, for some reason, she was partially naked, her crisp white blouse in torn rags, and blood welling from wounds...all of which appearing to be inflicted by a long-gone assailant.

The puzzle box was in her grasp, in blood-stained hands. As he drew near, her brown eyes gazed up at him...still beautiful, but void of the life and vibrant fire she once possessed.

The Hell Prince studied her broken and maimed form from head to toe. Then his dark eyes met hers in knowing. She never murmured a word, but he knew. She had been horribly violated, as well as beaten.

The pin-headed Cenobite thinned his pale lips solemnly, then turned to his subordinates. "Leave us." he commanded. The Gash obeyed at once and bowed to their Lord, then did as he said, leaving their master and the Cotton woman alone.

Xipe's coal eyes settled onto Kirsty's bruised and bloodied form, inside trembling with need and arousal, and anger at the human filth who had dared to lay a finger on this exceptional creature, but on the outside keeping his stoicism intact as he approached his obsession.

As he drew closer, the hem of his leather cassock brushing the floor, she did not react. Not even a flinch, or a cringe. Her eyes were dead, and her face was expressionless despite the trauma she had recently been through. This displeased the Prince of Pain; it was his place, his task, to break Kirsty's spirit, to shut out the light within her eyes, and to know her agony. Not this faceless predatory animal.

He knelt down with intent to touch her face, but his fingers entwined in her hair, pale fingers delving into her soft brown curls, pulling just enough to make her look at him.

She seemed so human, so fragile, but she held so much power over him, even in her weakened and shattered state; Xipe could not fathom how it was possible for one human female to bewitch him with just a simple look.

Without a word, he swept the girl from the concrete floor and carried her through the veil which separated his realm from Earth's in his arms, bridal style.

Kirsty's grazed and blood-stained lips curved into something of a weak smile, a smile of almost gratitude, before she drifted away, resting her head about his strong shoulder and passing out utterly in his leather-bound arms...

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


End file.
